Seijuurou (Dipaksa) Cari Jodoh
by megmegfh
Summary: Nasib malang seorang anak orang kaya, harus memilih di antara 4 pemuda yang akan menjadi jodohnya. Siapakah yang akan Akashi pilih? Chapter 1: Permulaan.


Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Usia 16 tahun. Putra tunggal dari seorang duda tua bangkotan pemilik agensi pencetak boyband ternama. Namun kehidupanku berubah 90 derajat saat ayahku berusaha menjodohkanku dengan pemuda-pemuda yang kebetulan melamar pekerjaan padanya.

**Seijuurou (Dipaksa) Cari Jodoh  
Warning: OOC, misstypos, garing, dan sebagainya.  
Pairing: Lihat saja nanti.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

**Dun laik? Plis dun read!  
**  
"Seijuurou, ini foto-foto pemuda yang bakal ayah jodohkan denganmu. Kamu boleh memilih salah satu." Mr. Akashi Lee atau yang biasa dipanggil Pak Le oleh para karyawannya, menyerahkan empat lembar foto berwarna ukuran 50x50 cm kepada putranya yang tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang TV. Sang anak mendengus kesal, dalam sehari sudah berkali-kali ayahnya membicarakan tentang perjodohan gaje itu. Namun, sebagai anak yang teladan dan terpuji, Akashi manut aja dengan perintah-perintah ayahnya yang nggak masuk akal dan tak jelas alasannya. Sungguh, walaupun ayahnya agak aneh bin ajaib, dia sangat ingin menyenangkan hati sang ayah mengingat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih kere ibunya kabur dari rumah dan menikah lagi dengan pengusaha kaya lalu membuat Mr. Akashi depresi dan nyaris diboyong ke RSJ terdekat.  
"Kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu, ada tamu penting di kantor. Besok kau harus menemui pemuda-pemuda itu. Bye bye Seijuurou."  
Cklek.  
Akashi mematung memperhatikan foto-foto narsis ukuran jumbo yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Di belakang foto terdapat biodata mereka termasuk nomer hape, twitter, fb, e-mail, alamat rumah, bahkan nomer rekening listrik dan air lengkap semua.  
Foto pertama, seorang pemuda berkulit sekseh yang berfoto dengan merangkul seorang gadis. Akashi sedikit mengerenyitkan jidat, andai saja Akashi serius dalam perjodohan ini, mungkin foto pemuda eksotis itu sudah dia bakar di tungku penghangat. Foto buat perjodohan kok bareng cewek.

Nama : Aomine Daiki.  
Usia : 16 tahun.  
Pekerjaan : Putus sekolah karena nilai jeblok semua dan sekarang bekerja sebagai pemulung.  
Cita-cita : Pengen cepet nikah sama orang kaya biar nggak selamanya jadi orang kismin.

"Apaan nih, putus sekolah terus jadi pemulung? Pantas saja nggak ada yang mau sama dia, dasar bokek!" Akashi mengomentari biodata Aomine dengan kejam. Seharusnya Aomine membuat biodata yang agak bagusan dikit napa biar meyakinkan buat perjodohan.

Nama : Kise Ryouta.  
Usia : 16 tahun.  
Pekerjaan : Siswa terganteng di SMK Kaijou. Tiap pulang sekolah aku kerja sambilan jadi tukang foto kopi di toko buku. .  
Cita-cita : Jadi model majalah Dewasa.

Gubrakk.  
Tubuh lempeng pemuda merah itu langsung terjungkal ke belakang sofa saking sweatdropnya. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang rela nasibnya dimonopoli oleh Mr. Akashi Lee alias babe kandungnya.

Nama : Midorima Shintarou.  
Usia : 16 tahun.  
Pekerjaan : Murid di Shuutoku, untuk saat ini masih nganggur dan baru kemarin mengirim surat lamaran kerja ke Pak Le.  
Cita-cita : Jadi astronot supaya bisa liat rasi bintang horoskop di angkasa sana.

"Dari penampilan emang cupu, tapi kayaknya pinter juga."

Nama : Murasakibara Atsushi  
Usia : 16 tahun  
Pekerjaan : Siswa.  
Cita-cita : Makan Momokgi sepuasnya ampe mampus. Kalau perlu Momokginya aku nikahin, jika nggak direstui langsung aja kawin ngibrit

"Yang terakhir ini paling absurd. Fotonya mirip sama titan lagi. Tak masalah, demi ayah, jadi istrinya Eyang Subur pun aku rela." Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, menekan sebuah nomer yang ada pada biodata.  
"Selamat sore. Aku Akashi Seijuurou, anaknya Pak Le."  
"Akashi Seijuurou anaknya Pak Le? PAK LE YANG KEMARIN NAWARIN PEKERJAAN ITU YAH? APA AKU SUDAH DITERIMA?" Seseorang di seberang sana menjawab telepon dengan antusias.  
"Hmm...entahlah. Kalau soal itu aku juga tidak tahu. Ini Daiki kan?"  
"I-Iya, maaf, ada apa kau meneleponku? Kau tadi biang kalau kau anaknya Pak Le kan? Jadi kau yang mau dijodohkan denganku? Enak sekali kau memanggilku Daiki!"  
"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu. Besok jam 7 pagi temui aku di...enaknya di mana ya? Menurutmu enaknya di mana? Aku nggak tahu banyak tentang tempat yang bagus untuk bertemu. Mungkin kau bisa memberiku saran."  
Untuk sesaat, Aomine melirik keadaan di sekelilingnya. Saat ini dia sedang memulung sampah di TPA setempat bersama Momoi, sebenarnya dia merasa agak malu dengan keadaannya mengingat bahwa dirinya hanyalah pemulung biasa yang kemarin lagi mujur karena tanpa sengaja ketemu Pak Le yang kasihan padanya lalu menawari Aomine pekerjaan yang lebih layak.  
"Bagaimana kalau di taman kota?" Usul Aomine yang langsung disetujui oleh Akashi. Dan besok akan menjadi hari yang mengejutkan bagi Aomine karena hidupnya akan berubah drastis. Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Kita lihat saja nanti XD

Next: Date Bareng Daiki.

Top of Form


End file.
